Serendipity
by Cammie Fujisaki
Summary: Rima could feel the eyes on the back of her neck watching her every moment, as though waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Short one-shot. Written for Halloween.


A/N: Best when listening to Pendulum from Shiki. :3

Rima had been feeling weird all night. A chill was running up and down her spine, and there was the faintest tingling on the back of her neck, as though something was there, watching her.

But that was absurd. She was home alone, her mother out working late, and Kusukusu off on some stupid mission Kiseki had thought up. The door and windows were all firmly locked, and there hadn't been a single sound echoing throughout the house besides the laughter from the television. There was no way anyone was there, no way anyone was watching her.

But regardless of this fact, she couldn't help but jerk her head around, staring at the room behind her as though something were about to jump out.

Even though everything was fine, it just wasn't.

Should the house really be this quiet? Rima grabbed the remote and quickly pressed the power button, silencing her comedy show. She strained her ears, trying to catch any sound at all, but there was just nothing but the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall.

"What in the world...?" She muttered to herself, standing up as she hugged her arms against her chest. There should have been at least some sound, there was always some sound, but all she could hear was the slow _tick tock_ of the clock.

Rima shook her head; she was just too paranoid about these kinds of things. Maybe it was just too close to Halloween for comfort, and those stupid horror movies Kukai made them watch last week freaked her out a little. Since when was the house being quite a bad thing?

But yet, she could still feel it, the eyes on the back of her neck, the breath of a stranger on her ear. Something was amiss; the air just didn't feel right.

Maybe it was time for bed. She could rest her eyes, and when she woke up all of this would be better. Her mom would be back home, and Kusukusu would be there, and nobody would be watching her.

Slowly, Rima walked to the staircase, trying to ignore the clock's slow, melodious countdown. Her black mary-janes dragged against the floor as she took small, hesitant steps, as though walking too fast would call out a monster.

When her first foot stepped on one of the stairs a long creak of the wood echoed throughout the silent room. For a second her heart beat rapidly, the sound shocking her out of her terrified daze, but she let out a small chuckle before continuing up the steps.

She was just to jumpy. Since when was her life a horror movie?

Every step she took made the staircase emit a low groan. The house was practically begging Rima to stop, to go back downstairs and sit back on the couch, but she decided against that. She had always felt much safer in her room.

When she reached the top of the staircase she paused for a moment. Straining her ears, she could barely make out a faint sound above the slow ticking of the clock. After a moment she recognized the dripping of water and with a sigh turned to make her way to the bathroom; her mom must have left the faucet on by mistake.

She opened the door to the bathroom and flicked on the light, but there was no water at all in neither the sink nor the shower. Confused, she stepped inside the room and listened intently. While the faucets in the bathroom weren't leaking, there was definitely a _drip, drop_ in the background.

Rima shook her head, flipping the light switch once more before leaving the bathroom. She was just imagining things now, wasn't she?

She walked slowly down the hall, the dissonance of the clanking of her shoes clashing with the dripping of water and ticking of the clock. Oh God, she just wanted this day to end.

She finally reached the door to her room, and her hesitated at the doorknob. The feeling of unease had increased tenfold by now. She could feel someone's eyes on her, could tell someone was watching, waiting, holding their breath until she decided to make her move.

She gulped, for a moment trapped in a daze of fear. She shook her head once again, her heart pounding loudly in her ears as she grasped the doorknob with one hand and turned.

Her room was unusually dark, as if someone had strangled all chance of light, so as she stepped inside the doorway her hand slowly reached out towards the light switch.

Rima paused for a moment. The dripping sound was louder now, as if it were coming from right in front of her, like there was a leak in her room. And if the air outside was unsettling it was nothing compared to the horrible sensation she felt inside the room; it was like the air was pressing down on her chest, smothering her whole. And even more there was a smell, a smell so horrible that it made her want to vomit.

It smelled like what the pet rabbit she had had when she was six smelled like when it got ran over by the car, its pure white fur tainted with the dark red of blood.

It smelled like death.

Rima flicked on the light switch, filling the room with a bright, painful light.

It took Rima a moment for her eyes to focus, but when they did her heart almost stopped dead in its tracks.

In front of her was Nagihiko, lying on his back on the middle of her floor, his hair fanned out underneath him and his blank face looking straight at the ceiling.

What was worse was the long pole sticking out of his stomach, and red matting into his loose t-shirt. A trail of blood ran down his cheek, from his lips to where it splattered against the floor.

"Na... nagi..." Rima couldn't speak, her voice was closing up in her throat. Because even more horrific than the sight of Nagihiko laying dead on her carpet, his skin pale white and his arms lined with his own blood, flowing from deep cuts into his skin, was the sight of _them _standing above, twirling a long knife between their fingers.

"Hello Rima," they slowly cooed, their voice sending chills down her spine. They stepped over Nagihiko's body as though it were nothing and slowly began walking towards Rima.

Rima tried to get away, but as she stumbled backwards she tripped over the corner of her rug and fell to the floor.

She stared into their cruel eyes as the shook the hair out of their face. A slow smirk filled their face, and they opened their mouth to speak. "You're next."

Rima let out a bloodcurdling scream, and then they lunged.

The End

A/N: Sorry not sorry. XD Decide on your own what happened, and any guesses as to who did it? Hint: Its one of the nine main characters (minus Nagi and Rima, obviously).

But yeah, that's only staying a one-shot. I just had to write something for Halloween but had no time to write anything longer. XD And sorry it sucks; I literally wrote it in twenty minutes.

Oh and IF YOU DONT KNOW: I'm on hiatus until at least winter break, because right now I'm writing a novel for school and don't really have that much free time. (check out my profile for more details). But I should have updated by the end of the year at the latest (and hopefully I'll have a Rimahiko Christmas one-shot as well. :)

Please review! And I miss you guys so much! D:

(Lol and the title is a pun because Rima "hates" Nagi and "wants him to die" but obviously doesn't. XD)


End file.
